


Fanart for Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers

by myrkky



Series: Fanart for Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Harry Potter, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkky/pseuds/myrkky
Summary: Fanart for Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers.(fyi there might be some spoilers for the fic inside)





	Fanart for Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeorgeOaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeOaks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778977) by [GeorgeOaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeOaks/pseuds/GeorgeOaks). 



Fanart for the hp/spn x-over  ["Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778977/chapters/29159019) by [GeorgeOaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeOaks/pseuds/GeorgeOaks).   
Harry’s first meeting with the brothers. After dying in the final battle Harry wakes up on the floor of Dean and Sam’s motel room, where the brothers themselves have just seconds before woken up after being shot. (so the end of episode 16 of season 5 with Harry showing up) As you can guess, it’s a tense situation.

  
  


A bonus fake screenshot version

 

 

This isn’t any particular scene in the fic, but I imagined it being Harry researching runes and symbols (like he does in ch. 5)

 

 

Harry and Dean staring each other down (or you know up in Harry’s case). Again not a particular scene from the fic, just one of the many arguments the two get into lol (with Sam somewhere off-screen face palming)

 

 

In case any of these don't show up, ** [here they are on my tumblr](https://myrkky.tumblr.com/tagged/Harry-Potter-and-the-Winchester-Brothers) **

 

 

**You can find me on:**  
[Myrkky@tumblr](https://myrkky.tumblr.com/)  
[Myrkky@pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/myrkky)  
[NastyMyrkky@twitter](https://twitter.com/NastyMyrkky)


End file.
